


【jaydick】制服诱惑

by SanDouhan



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dick Grayson is Ric Grayson, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, depilate
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan
Summary: Ric的新制服引来了一位“熟人”的关注，他决定近距离体验一下它性感的设计。





	【jaydick】制服诱惑

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于夜翼最新一期漫画的新制服。渔网透视，DC官方真的会玩，于是我来交作业了！

眼前仍然是一片漆黑，Ric不能确定自己是否真正地醒了，他的头还在隐隐作痛，甚至不能灵活地控制四肢——他试着拧动手腕但却被牵制住，不是金属，更像是束缚带。那么他一定是被人偷袭控制住了。

“我们也算是……”Ric忽然听见了金属划过地面的声音，声音不算沉重，大概是某种棍状物，撬棍？然后是叮呤咣啷的乱响，他把撬棍丢到了一边。一阵气流摩擦过他的皮肤，呼吸声更加清晰，那个人蹲了下来。到目前为止还没有攻击性，这个人想干什么？

“我们也算是熟人。”讽刺。Ric可并不觉得绑架是熟人示好的方式，更何况熟人作案凶残度往往更甚。

“你是谁？”Ric抬起头，通过声音辨识出“那个熟人”的方向，好像正试图平等沟通。

“你不需要知道。”他的声音发闷，似乎是隔了一层面罩。如果他也是个蒙面义警，可能是和过去的事情有关。

Ric的脸气愤地扭曲起来，向前探身，似乎是要争辩:“无论怎样，你要找的人都与我无关，你——”

砰，“那个熟人”轻松地把他扔在了一块冰冷的粗糙质地的东西上，四肢被完全束缚住，他就像是一包软肉，毫无反手之力。“用不着你来教我，婊子！”手掌有力地按住他的双膝，强硬地分开他双腿。Ric感觉到暗色织网处的腿部肌肉被拉伸到了极致。这里的织网是为了适应他在行动中的大幅度运动而做出的改良，密集的网格也不至于过分暴露，但此刻被强行拉扯开，仍然是让他贴近私密部位的皮肉显露无疑。

“哼，还真是婊子。”他感觉到那人的鼻息几乎要喷在那块娇嫩的、鲜少暴露的皮肤上，脸上烧出一片通红，身体羞愤得打颤，“穿成这样是要到街上去卖吗？才离开多久，你就已经饥渴到这个地步了？”

“你这个混蛋！”私密部位垂落的一阵凉意刺得Ric头皮发麻，那个人竟然在舔他的……他的咬肌收紧鼓起发怒地颤动，蒙眼布下的眼珠不安地转动，双肩左右扭动试图解脱反剪的双手，但伴随着单薄布料上洇出的水痕扩大，双肩的动作幅度渐渐减小，血液上涌到面部，在发白的皮肤下中和出淡淡的粉色。

安静的房间里只有他不能平复的急促呼吸。那个人放松了压制在他膝头的手掌，舌尖掠过衣料下半硬的肉茎时也温柔让Ric脊骨发颤。那个人抬起前身，呼吸声渐渐向他靠拢，Ric绷紧腰腹，猛然仰坐起来撞上那个人。坚硬的骨头撞得他头顶生疼，但也让“那个熟人”吃痛地卸去了压在他双膝上的力量。Ric趁机借助腰胯发力，用膝盖生生地顶住那个人的腹部。

“唔！”那个人被Ric的快速反击打的手不及，开始嘶嘶地抽气。他并没有给对方造成什么致命伤害，逃离才是这个时候的上佳之选。Ric扬起双腿，挺身跳到地上，脚踝的束缚带添加了保持平衡的难度，但这并不会影响他的肌肉记忆和先天能力赋予他的技巧。下蹲姿势让他免于摔倒，同时也有机会解开脚踝的束缚带。但捆绑住手的束缚带紧紧地缠到了他的大臂——不留一点机会，这个人大费周章地把自己绑到这里只是为了羞辱自己！

“你知道惹怒我的后果。”Ric猜测那个人的下肋可能出现了软组织挫伤，呼吸失去了平稳的节奏，但也有可能是因为气愤，或者二者兼有，“你应该接受惩罚。”惩罚？Ric的鼻头微皱，他闻到了一点特别的气味，像是某种化学制剂。

忽然，那只强力的手臂压住他的脖颈。“变态！”冰冷的液体扎进柔软的颈肉。“待会你可以这么叫很多遍。”声音渐渐变得模糊，不出一分钟，Ric试图抬起头，但肌肉似乎失去了牵拉能力，他只能勉强甩动头部。

“你给我打了什么？”短暂的听觉下降之后，他能听见束缚带扣解开的声音，但现在他甚至无法抬起手臂，“毒品？你知道你会为此付出什么代价吗？”

“放轻松，大能人，”那个人的手臂绕过他的右肩搂住另一端肩头将他的上半身抬起来，空余的手臂同样绕过膝弯托起他双腿，“一点辅助药物，你会需要他们。”未知名的药物剥夺了他的肢体的协调能力，头部只能依靠还算温暖的胸膛勉强保持稳定，而四肢只能随着那个人的走动摇晃。

Ric听说过布鲁海文各种各样的都市传说，脖子后拧的扭矩人、用甲烷腌渍的尸体、海滨上的浮尸……那么现在这个人呢？他能想到自己的肢体被一件件分割开，像陈列品一样被放进格柜中，又或者比这更糟。在他继续浮想联翩前，他被扔在了地上。大臂内侧织网处暴露的皮肤贴上地面，冰冷，光滑，应该是瓷砖。

那个人的呼吸声再次靠近，非常近，Ric可以感觉到他在看自己，以一种诡异的、炽热的视线看着自己。戴面料粗砺的手套的手抚摸他的下颌，又一阵冷意贴近他的私密部位，但这次是坚硬的、几乎陷进他的制服薄片。

“你到底要做什么？”Ric急喘了一口气，转头试图将自己向那个人摆正。没有回答，但抚摸下颌的手愈显温柔，揉搓他未经打理而野蛮生长的胡须。刀片划穿那层单薄的制服下衣和简单的护裆，Ric的呼吸一紧，半硬的阴茎弹出来，星星点点的前液垂落下来在深色制服上留下水痕。另一只手立即抚上盘踞在他胯下的软肉，以同样温柔的手法捻搓他的根部，摩擦过见长的阴毛。

“我还不知道你是毛发旺盛的人。”抚摸的双手从渐渐发热的身体上流连地撤退，Ric正想反驳却听见物体拨动的声响——那个人在找东西，“你应该经常除毛，像你以前一样。”像你以前一样？Ric忽然冷笑出声，以前的自己，理查德·格雷森？

“我不是他，至少现在不是，变态！我不管以前发生了什么，但那一切都该在枪击之后结束了！”沉默，空气仿佛凝固成了一堵厚墙把Ric和那个人隔绝开。他可以听见吞咽唾沫的声音，也许那个人正盯着自己，但他奇异地感受不到他的视线，他几乎要把他剥开的视线。

啵，一声轻响伴随着挤压半凝固液体的声音，随即一双温热的手重新开始揉搓自己的胡须，气味清新的泡沫状物体粘在他的皮肤上，细长的刀片贴近皮肤刮去剃须泡沫，滋生出一阵阵痒意。那双手的动作轻柔，安静的剃须服务几乎让Ric沉入梦乡。他在布鲁海文街头的夜巡消耗了不少体力，间歇性的头痛让他时常得不到良好睡眠，但在那个人的身边，在他的剃须刀贴在自己脸颊上，距离脖子上的大动脉不超过2英寸时，他感觉到了睡眠女神在召唤他。他在享受一个变态的服务！这让Ric震惊地清醒过来。他再次尝试指挥自己的肌肉，也许是药效在减退，他可以感觉到自己的小腿在抽动，但还没有到灵活自如的状态。

水流声，那个人也许在清理刀片上残留的胡须。“把蒙眼布拿下来。”Ric感觉到冰凉潮湿的棉纺布料一点点擦去自己面颊上的泡沫，“你知道我……并不记得。”吞咽唾液的声音。手掌蹭过他现在光洁的下巴，像逗弄宠物犬一样拍了拍他的头。那个人再次打开剃须膏的铝制软管，乳化膏霜产生的蓬松泡沫在指间撞击，水液浮动在私处娇嫩的肌肤上，手指轻柔的摩挲贴服在下阴的浓密毛发。“唔……变态……”“如我所说，你可以叫很多次。”手指捻搓着根部和阴囊，早先软下去的阴茎颤巍巍地在细白的泡沫中挺立起来，晶莹的前液摇晃着掉落在泡沫中。

瘫软的身体和急速升温的性兴奋让Ric再次掉入失衡的漩涡。他想象出那双手，冰冷的刀片扫过皮肤，几乎贴近他的阴茎根部。他猜他一定会出血，红色的液体在白色的泡沫里流淌，伤口愈合，留下阴部的一个细小创痂，就像妓女手臂上的指痕青淤，只是没多少人会知道。轻微的痛感和挠心的痒意交杂，下腹的肌肉渐渐紧张，Ric的脚趾难耐地蜷缩又伸展。忽然，那双手离开了他的身体，不满的呻吟从唇缝流泻而出。涂满黏腻液体的手掌重新扶上他的大腿，温热的呼吸喷洒在敏感的肉茎上，在颤抖的、通红的顶端轻巧地一舔。强烈的快感顺着脊骨蹿升上大脑，浑浊的腥咸体液飞溅而出，也许会黏连在那人脸上，也许会挂在他的唇边。

精液和乳化液在颤抖中顺着会阴流淌到Ric的穴口。“Nice face, nice pubes. ”手指熟稔地下滑到臀瓣间瑟缩的褶皱，Ric的心跳随之加快，胸口因厌恨和羞惭剧烈起伏。润滑液包裹的手指将深色褶皱涂抹得发亮，湿滑的穴口轻易地吞下了一根手指。Ric低下头咬紧下唇，如果不是他略显沉重的呼吸，没有人会在意他的肠肉是多么湿软，紧紧裹住缓慢抽送的手指。他不是一个易于屈服的人，即便那人几乎要用半只手掌毁掉自己的括约肌。

“你会享受这个。”手指顶弄敏感的腔膜刺激着前列腺，沉闷的呼吸立刻变得急促，隐忍痛苦的嘴角也柔缓下来。Ric是个坚强的人，从不轻易屈服，但他的大腿内侧在兴奋地发颤，还没有脱离不应期的阴茎吐出更多腥液。“帮你复习你的淫荡，格雷森。”金属袢扣扣响，缩张的穴口感觉到湿热的、坚硬的顶端探进，然后粗暴地刺入。Ric的词语哽咽起来，羞愤在他的皮肤上烧出艳丽的玫瑰红，他的神经敏感而脆弱，眼窝发烫，蓄积的泪水在蒙眼布上浸洇出两块湿斑。阴茎继续抽插，阴囊拍击臀部发出刺耳声响让Ric忍不住发出一声软绵的呻吟。

松弛剂的药效已经过去大半。按住Ric前臂的手掌力度加重，Ric紧咬的牙关之后是委屈的呜咽，阴茎深深地埋在体内，充血膨胀，激烈地撞击，几乎压上来全身的重量，一次次，把Ric推得更远，以至于他的头部几乎要撞上墙壁。强烈的快感破开他的羞耻，呻吟随着身体摇晃，一声比一声凄厉而甜蜜。

那个人发出一声低吼，肉茎不断撞击让Ric腰软的地方，一遍遍，Ric已经控制不住自己的呻吟，音调骤然拔高，痛苦、哭泣又像是在快乐的巅峰。

他要来了，他的身体剧烈颤抖，他要来了，他要来了……硬挺的阴茎在高潮中喷发出大量浊液，在那人的怀抱里放松下来。微弱的呻吟残留在唇尖，炽热的呼吸附身囫囵吞下他的呻吟，含住湿润的唇瓣。

鸣笛声呼啸而过，大声争吵的人群让Ric头痛不已。他抬起发软的手臂摘去蒙眼布，眼前的是一堵残旧的墙面，铁皮垃圾箱上爬出锈痕，腐臭气味，蚊虫飞舞。

全身酸软，Ric实在不知道自己被丢在这里多久了。他摸了摸自己光洁的下颌，又想起刚刚如梦似幻的经历，气恼地捶墙。理查德，我不是理查德，他的眼泪在眼眶里打转，异常肿痛的下腹让他反胃。小巷的黑暗隐蔽了他裆部的破漏，他需要找个不引人注意的方式回到他的出租车。他需要离开，需要休息

白色的烟雾一丝一缕地从嘴角冒出，消散在空气中。外挂楼梯的隐秘角落里，一点星火映入黑暗中的那双深邃眼眸，取下香烟，在黑铁扶手上磕去烟灰。

啧。


End file.
